


I Know You From My Last Dream

by CherryFreckles23



Series: Songs Stuck In Her Head [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Caught You Red Handed, F/M, Gen, Music Prompted, Once Upon a Dream, Waltzing, dream - Freeform, fluffy goodness, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryFreckles23/pseuds/CherryFreckles23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cont. From 'But Chains and Whips Excite Them'</p>
<p>Darcy does her research and gets an idea on why Loki was suddenly part of her S&M fantasy. Now she just needs to see if its true, because there's no point in tasering someone for something they didn't actually do.</p>
<p>Loki just can't resist another chance to glimpse Darcy's musical production. He's quite surprised to find himself in a much more, elegant setting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You From My Last Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this one isn't entirely a stand-alone story. But I just like the thought of keeping them each to their own title and just blanketed by a series. I think I've seen some other people do the same?
> 
> You may also notice that I suck at describing things, which I apologize for. It's always been a bad flaw of mine when it comes to my writing.
> 
> Would also be interested to learn how to add links to a story, as I want to give you the chance to see what I was picturing with Darcy's dress in this story.

I Know You From My Last Dream  
Inspired By: _Once Upon A Dream_ The Lana Del Ray version from _Malificent_

To say Darcy was distracted was an understatement. Ever since that weird ass daydream where Loki had come into play she couldn't concentrate. Since moving to Stark Tower with Jane Darcy had had plenty of daydreams featuring all the occupants (any that featured Thor she made sure to involve Jane, there was no breaking the girl code even in her mind.) During the two weeks that Loki had lived here she'd never considered deliberately incorporating him. He was tall, dark, and positively delicious in a brooding way, but she just couldn't picture him joining in on any of the down and dirty fun she kept contained to her brain (most of the time.)

Apparently her mind had decided to stray from obedience had dragged the Trickster God into her recent escape attempt. One minute she was enjoying herself on her pole, watching as Pepper and Natasha relentlessly tease Tony and Steve, and then suddenly there was Loki. He was lounging back in a simple little folding chair watching only her as she danced. His sudden appearance hadn't thrown her off her mental playlist, it just kinda weirded her out. Going over for a closer look her mind had a brief stutter of contemplation when this conjured Loki felt oddly real, like real REAL. When she'd make contact with people or objects in her daydreams before she'd never felt the softness of fabric, the warmth of a body, or anything remotely similar to real life. 

This was the part that was itching at her for the next three days. After her lack of focus had caused her to nearly burn down the communal kitchen Darcy decided she needed to do some research. “You graduate from college and life still makes you do research.” She grumbled this to herself as she got comfy with her Starkpad on the couch and Googled Norse Mythology and zeroed in on all the myths about Loki.

Two hours, two packages of poptarts, and too many stories about Loki getting his freak on with a horse later, and Darcy finally found what she was looking for.

_It is believed that as a practitioner of the mystic arts Loki is able to manipulate the minds of others._  
_Mortals would do strange acts, such as climb to the top of a tree, swim in endless circles, or cover themselves in wax. When they would come to their senses they would claim Loki had taken control of their minds. It is also said that he was able to enter the dreams of mortals. Maidens would claim to have been embraced by him, men would claim he gifted them with knowledge of an enemy's secret._

Her mouth slightly unhinged with the impact of these words Darcy couldn't help but mutter, “That son of a bitch better not have....I should test this. No pointing tasers at people without evidence first.”

As far as she knew Darcy was the only one on the communal level at the moment. Loki would be in his room. Would he need a heads up first or would he be able to pick up on her mental state on his own. Since this was supposed to be a test of theory Darcy decided to just go ahead and start. If he wasn't invading her mind without an invitation before, she didn't want to give him the idea to do it now.

She dug out her StarkPod, got comfy in the big black leather arm chair with it full reclined, and picked a well used song for her mental movie. Closing her eyes she took a deep breathe in, held it to the count of seven, and then let it back out. On the third time doing this she felt her mind settle, fold into a tiny little box, then opened the lid to fall into her own musical production.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
After that first quite memorable experience Loki kept himself open to the energy of the entire floor. It was an interesting way to pass the time as he memorized each individual's energy signature. Tony, Jane, and Thor were chaotic fluctuations of energy that only settled when they slept. Natasha, Steve, and Bruce were all tightly coiled steady pulses that knew how to keep themselves in control.

Of course Darcy was the odd one out. Her energy was a pulsing signal that would reach out to whoever was closest. When it made contact it would feed the other person's energy in whichever way was needed. When she was near Jane her energy would blanket the woman until her own energy had settled and stayed more contained. When she was near Natasha or Bruce, Darcy's energy would wiggle around them until some of theirs was eased into a less contained coil. _'She's a Balancer.'_ He marveled at this and decided to start taking notes. He'd heard about people like this of course. She was an individual capable of influencing a person's state of being on a physical, mental, and soul level. With a dampened mood he recalled that his mother had also been a Balancer. It was how she came to be such a beloved Queen.

Loki was writing notes of his discoveries in a conjured notebook when he felt the flux of energy from Darcy. Putting away the notebook he settled himself back and let the energy flow over him. She was going into a trance again, and he wasn't going to pass up another opportunity to observe.

Settled back on his bed he closed his eyes and let his mind slip through the cracked doorway to Darcy Lewis.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Whatever Loki was expecting it certainly wasn't a lavishly decorated ballroom. He couldn't identify the location of the ballroom, but it was clearly a royal or medieval affair as most of the other occupants were dressed in full regalia. Women in gowns from different eras, and all the men were dressed in identical black tuxedos. Everyone wore masks that covered the upper halves of their faces. 

Not wanting to stand out Loki willed his appearance to match. He of course changed his tuxedo to a long tailed coat, his shirt was emerald green, his cuff links were shaped as snakes and his mask was pure gold. 

Wandering around the people he came to the edge of the dance floor. The music that was playing was rather beautiful, he had to grudgingly admit. Unlike the tantalizing music that played during Darcy's last daydream this was traditional with no words. A figure covered in bright amethyst material twirled into the center of his vision. It could only be Darcy beneath the strapless silk bodice, half silk and chiffon bell skirt and golden mask. Her hair was pulled back from the top of her head and curls covered her shoulders.

She danced flawlessly with her partner until the end of the song. When they stepped away from each other Darcy remained in the center of the dance floor while the other occupants left. Absolute silence filled the grand room. Loki felt that something was off with this. 

Darcy remained facing away from him but she lifted a hand and pointed right at him. _'Oh my, seems she's already realized.'_ Smirking regardless he stepped forward and took hold of the hand. He bowed and planted the lightest of kisses on the back of her hand. When he straightened Darcy's mask was gone and her eyes were glaring in accusation. A song began to play, this one more modern and much slower.

I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream  
I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam

His smirk stretched further as the words all but confirmed that his game was over. However he was still part of the illusion, which meant he could continue. Taking the hand he held he put it on his shoulder. Following his lead, still glaring Darcy took up the proper position for the waltz. The song stopped, and restarted from the beginning.

At the end of the first verse Darcy finally growled, “What the hell are you doing in my head Loki?”

“Oh it talks. Blast, here I was hoping for an enjoyably silent dance.”

“Shut it Silvertongue. The only reason I haven't blasted you back to your own looney tunes brain is because I want answers. Why?” Her demand came out as a bit of a squeak as Loki took hold of her hips and lifted her, swinging her around once before putting her back down and continuing the dance.

“I do believe the only reason you haven't 'blasted me' as you said, is because you don't know how.”

Darcy's eyes squinted harder in her glare, her mouth puckering into a hard line, “I can too blast you.”

“Give it a go then. If you do, I will come find you and then answer your question. Until then, or until your done playing this fantasy out I'm going to keep dancing. I can't quite remember the last time I danced.” He pulled her just a bit tighter against him to prove his point about her not being able to punt him out of her head.

Grinding her teeth Darcy conceded, “Fine! I don't know how to kick you out... yet! But I swear Loki, if you invade without invitation anymore I'm going to make one of these fantasies your worst nightmare.”

The smirk lost some of its genuine mirth, behind his mask his eyes seemed to grow a colder shade of blue, “I'm quite certain there is nothing more nightmarish than what I have already experienced.”

And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream 

To his astonishment Darcy gave him a smirk that only he himself had mastered after many, many pranks and causing worlds to fall into chaotic mischief, “I don't know about that. I've been catching up on my mythology, and I've read some rather interesting things about your experiments with horses.”

One second she was dancing with the God of Mischief, and in the next she was laying on the couch smiling in victory up at the ceiling. The sore loser had not only made a hasty exit, he'd also managed to crash her ballroom fantasy. Savoring the sweetness of it she pulled out her phone and sent a text to two people she figured would know how to help her.

To: Bruce, Natasha

Hey you guys do meditation and stuff right? Any idea how to control things in your mind, evicting unwanted visitors in particular? 

From: Bruce

Can I have some more details on this?

From: Natasha

Meet me and Bruce on the roof. Now Darcy.


End file.
